Invisible
by ilovegodmusic777
Summary: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR JEFF HARDY OR RED HOOD DC OWN RED HOOD AND JEFF OWN HIMSELF ENJOYED. It a song fic with Red Hood and Jeff Hardy yes, it dose have blood in it don't like don't read


**_I DON'T OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO DISCIPLE AND DC AND TNA THE ONLY ONE I OWN IS SAM ENJOY_**

_/You've got my attention__  
><em>_There's no need to hurt yourself this way__  
><em>_You think no one will notice you're feeling_  
><em>When you cry yourself to sleep<em>  
><em>You feel stuck on the outside looking inside<em>_  
><em>_Wishing this life wasn't your life__  
><em>_And you think you're damaged way beyond repair__  
><em>_Well you're not so far that I can't get to where you are/_

**Jeff is tire of this, but he can't stop it. He love it. It not like anyone would know or miss him, right? So, he put the razor in the trash can and was about to go to bed when he hear a crash. "What the heck is it,now?" He said to himself as he walk out the bathroom and into his living room and just to find a guy with a leather jacket on the floor with a gun shot wound and glass all over the floor and him. 'Oh my... What am I going to do with this guy?' Jeff though to himself. 'Maybe I should wake him up?' He said and went over to the guy and started to poke him and say. "Hey, dude wake up. You fell into my window, dude. Come on. man get up" "huh? Where am I and who are you and what am I doing talk or I'll blow off your freaking head." He said as he pull out his gun and threate to shot Jeff in the face. "Uuuumm, dude you broke threw my window and laied in my LIVING ROOM. So, if anyone should shoot someone I should shoot you, but if you want to save the world some trouble, then be my guess. And make sure you do it good." Jeff told him. He looked at him and said. "I'm sorry, I don't do suicide mission." he said. "Who the heck are you?" Jeff ask. "I'm Red Hood and you are...?" said REd Hood to Jeff. "Really? I'm Jeff freaking Hardy. I'm a wrestler." said Jeff. "Oh yeah, the guy who on drugs. That explan why." said Red looking around the place. "I use to do drugs I don't no more." Jeff said "Yeah right. Once a drugie always a drugie, Jeff." said Red. "I found a new way to deal with my issues." Jeff said hide his arm away from sight, but Red saw his arm before he could hide wish you were someone else**  
><em>Every night you fall 2 pieces__  
><em>_Knowing you can't save yourself__  
><em>_I can see you, I can hear you__  
><em>_There's a place where the broken go__  
><em>_There's a room full of second chances__  
><em>_You're not stranded on your own__  
><em>_You're not invisible/_  
><strong>"Waite a minture, let me see your arm there." said Red. "What?! No you can't see my arm. How do I know you won't cut it off?" Jeff said holding his arm to himself. "Oh just let me see that." he said graing Jeff's arm and looking at it. "I thought so. You cut yourself, don't you?" Jason said looking at Jeff's arm and then at Jeff. Jeff look like he was about to cry when he told Red. "Don't tell anyone, please." "ok, dude I won't tell, but answer this. Why the heck are you doing this?" said Red. "I don't know really. I guess I just want to feel something other then pain." said Jeff rubbing his arm. red sigh and said "Look, dude I know what you mean." "No one does. How can you?" "Because I been there. right where your at now. You wish you were someone else Every night you fall to pieces Knowing you can't save yourself. I know how it feels to feel invisible. I been there." said Red. "Really?" Jeff said feel like he was going to cry. "Yeah." "Can I tell you some thing?" "sure. What's up?" said red. " I been doing this for ten years now and wonder if you can take me to my friend's house?" Jeff said. "ok." said Red as he took Jeff to his friend's house.<strong>

_/I'm ready 2 listen__  
><em>_There's no need to hold it all inside__  
><em>_The smallest whisper__  
><em>_I hear it when your strength has all but died__  
><em>_I need you to believe me, can you trust me__  
><em>_That what you see, is not what I see__  
><em>_The reflection in the mirror's telling lies__  
><em>_Cause nothing you have done could change how much I love you/_

**They got there to Jeff's friend's house and knock the door. A girl answer the door and said "Jeff? What are you doing here?" "Sam I love you and I know you don't feel the same, cause I wouldn't love me either, but hear me out. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that I want to say good bye." said Jeff as he started to cry. "Jeff listen, I didn't say I didn't love you, because I do love you, Jeff. I always have love you. Even if you don't love you." Sam said as she whip his tears away and have them come in. "Oh Matt was looking for you. You didn't answer his calls so he thought your weren't home or something like that." said Sam. "Sam please don't tell Matt I'm here, please he still tying to send me to the hospibale and I don't want to go there." Jeff said. "Jeff maybe you should listen to Matt." Sam said. "But yall don't understand I don't need help." Jeff said. "I know you think no one knows what your going threw, but we do know what's going on. We all been to that point where we just feel like no one cares, but the truth is they do care, Jeff and we care for you and we love ya and just want you." Sam said to Jeff explain it to him better then Red did.**

/You wish you were someone else  
>Every night you fall 2 pieces<br>Knowing you can't save yourself  
>I can see you, I can hear you<br>There's a place where the broken go  
>There's a room full of second chances<br>You're not stranded on your own  
>You're not invisible

**"Really?" Jeff said. "Yeah and if we didn't, Jeff. God still loves you." Sam said. "Ok maybe I do need help. I'll go get some help now. Thanks guys." Jeff said giving Sam an hug. "Do you want me to call Matt, now?" Sam said. "yeah..." Said Jeff.**

_/You're not invisible__  
><em>_I can see you as you're falling on your knees__  
><em>_You're not invisible to Me/_


End file.
